


Be happy

by azure_lemon



Series: Friend's brother [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Last part of the series. Adam ponders on changes in his life.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Friend's brother [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824706
Kudos: 11





	Be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot, just Adam thinking about what happened in a relatively short time and realising he's happy with his life how it is.

Adam was sitting in the car, watching Michael, who was currently buying burgers from both of them, form half-opened window and thinking about how much changes in his life during a relatively short period of the year.  
He wasn’t Adam Milligan he used to be and even if he moved back to Windom one day it wouldn’t change anything, except he would have put up with these pitiful glances who weren’t as discreet as one who casted them thought they were. In the same time, sure as hell he doesn’t feel like a Winchester. Maybe one day he’ll marry Michael and take his last name, giving a start to something new. Adam knew they barely know each other, it’s been only a few months since they first met and it’s objectively speaking a miracle Mike fall in love in his friend’s younger brother, but Adam couldn’t help but to think about the future. Despite his young age he wasn’t afraid of commitments, nevertheless, he wanted to give himself and Michael more time. If things were going good, no, no good, perfect, no need to rush. Mike’s not going anywhere and neither is he.  
Adam was fifteen he realized he likes both girls and boys equally. He didn’t know how to feel about it and almost burst in tears when he confessed it to Mum, who just smiled softly and him and asked whether he’s hurting anybody. Surprised Adam shook his head no and she told him that if he doesn’t make harm to anyone it’s fine and she’ll love him no matter what happened. Poor Mum, she didn’t deserve the end she met. Adam wasn’t the most religious person, but he prayed she’ll find peace on the other side.  
She would love Mike, Adam was sure of that. Michael deserved some normal family members and Kate would adopt him in a second. The blond already met Castiel, Hannah and Jack and decided they’re decent enough for Michael to stay in touch with them. Okay, Jack was irresistibly sweet and stole Adam’s heart from the first glance. What’s more, it was just too cute too see Michael as an uncle. Castiel and Hannah were all right, even though a bit strange. Mike assured him they were the most normal of the family and in that very moment Adam seriously doubted he wants to meet the rest of his boyfriend’s relatives.  
Truth be told, John Winchester didn’t take the news about his youngest son’s beloved one greatly. Adam suspected he was in denial, repeating himself that Adam suffered from some aftershock reaction after all the traumatic experiences he’s been though, as a result seeking comfort in arms of the man who was a decade older than him. Thankfully, the fact not only Sam, but surprisingly even Dean settled down with nice young women lessened the blow. At least John had already met Michael before once or twice so their first encounter after Adam and Mike got together officially so it didn’t turn out into a complete disaster, even if it was close. Presumably John preferred the devil he knew already and Dean vouched for Michael. Despite this, Adam wasn’t stupid enough to think he didn’t give Mike his own warnings. Sam was less effusive, but luckily as much supportive as Dean and Adam was utterly grateful for that, even though it would kill him to tell them that.  
In the meantime Michael came back with burgers, pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s lips and handed him a take-away snack.  
‘’Ready to hit the road?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ answered the blond, buckling up. The summer was almost over, but they were finally going on much deserved holidays. Mike mused Adam’s hand with his long, aristocratic fingered while changing gears and Adam understood that despite all the difficulties he had to face recently he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and kudosing :) Especially big thanks to Rin_Antoweif, shadowhunter456, and Arcentris who I've noticed to follow my writings. You're the best and I hope we'll meet soon in my other Midam (and other) fics.


End file.
